


The Daugter

by Shelly_Harmon



Series: Tid Bits: H5O [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly_Harmon/pseuds/Shelly_Harmon
Summary: Looking around he sees his phone on the table right next to him and grabs it. Powering it on he scrolls through his contacts before selecting one. He debated then on what he should do. Whether he should call, text or leave it. He decided to get it over with and call. Pressing the little green phone he finally made the call.Danny woke up to light whispering and he turned his head to see Steve sitting up and whispering into his phone. He didn't move he closed his eyes and just listened.“... Hey baby girl. Thought you'd be asleep?” the man smiled and leaned back, “Yeah? How's school going?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot that I have put on hold but intend to come back to. This will be expanded on later. Alas I blame my muse, Nikki is his name. Yes Nikki is a male (I hesitate to say man because, really, what man giggles like a four year old?). He refuses to rest. And I also blame him for this not being beta'd. It would be if he liked anybody else looking at the stories preposting.

Steve sucked in a breath as he bolted upright in the hospital bed. The stitches in his abdomen screeched at him to lay back but he didn't remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was seeing the help coming up on them. After that it's a blank. Looking around the darkened room he spots Danny we laying in the bed next to him and the rest of their  _ ohana _ sitting or slouching in various chairs asleep. 

 

Looking around he sees his phone on the table right next to him and grabs it. Powering it on he scrolls through his contacts before selecting one. He debated then on what he should do. Whether he should call, text or leave it. He decided to get it over with and call. Pressing the little green phone he finally made the call.

 

Danny woke up to light whispering and he turned his head to see Steve sitting up and whispering into his phone. He didn't move he closed his eyes and just listened.

 

“... Hey baby girl. Thought you'd be asleep?” the man smiled and leaned back, “Yeah? How's school going?”

 

Danny watched the sleepy and delighted smile form over Steve’s face. “That's great baby. A raiders competition?! That's awesome baby. Been training hard for it? I'm glad. We don't need you going and spraining your knee or ankle again, baby.” 

 

Danny was cataloguing the conversation as best as he could. Obviously he had questions and such. Maybe he'd partly been wrong about his partner. Maybe just a little.

 

“Test for history, huh? You're great and history. It'll be fine, Anna, I have faith in you baby… Louisiana Iliona McGarrett listen to me. Test scores while awesome don't mean jack shit in this world, pumpkin. Not a single one. While yes I want you to do good, if you bomb it you bomb it. Mistakes and mishaps happen… I know that it matters for your extra-curricular activities but one bungles up test score won't tank your grade more than what a letter? You're a straight A student baby girl. Plus. You're a McGarrett you're too stubborn to fail it. Why? I'll tell you why. Because I know  _ you _ . You don't let anything get in the way of what you want.” Steve listened with his facial expressions changing like a TV set changes channels. Which Danny found amusing because Steve rarely let that happen. So Danny made note of every face and catalogued those too.

 

“Who came to visit you at school?” Steve said sharply. “Baby tell me you took a photo of the person… okay can you send it to me? Thank you Anna. Okay give me a tick.” he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked in his messages. And even under the horrendous light of the phone and the poor ambient light in the room Danny could tell that the man had paled to the point of milk. Steve brought the phone to his ear again, “yeah baby, don't go with him if he tries to get you off school property or when you take a weekend trip to town. Don't you dare go anywhere alone. Do you understand me? Do that typical teen girl thing and go with a friend. Everywhere, you got me? Okay baby girl. I'm going to get in touch with the Dean and see what can be done. For now just don't go anywhere alone. Promise me? I promise to be safe until summer break. Yes you can come home this year. I love you too baby. Louisiana Iliona… what have I said about sounding like a sailor? That's what I thought. Dammit kiddo do as I say not as I do. Alright. Sleep well baby. I love you.” he said as he hung up the phone. He sat back up and scrubbed a hand down his face. “I know you're awake Danno.”

 

“You're awake too, Steve.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“I called my daughter.”

 

“Besides the obvious, you goof”

 

“She got a visitor the other day claiming to be a friend of mine.” he tossed Danny his phone, “Recognise him?”

 

Danny caught the phone having sat up and looked at the picture glaring back at him. Blinking past the obnoxious glare his eyes finally focused on the picture glaring up at him, “Is that…” Danny said looking up to Steve. 

 

“Goro’s son? Yes.”

 

“Son of a bitch.”

 

“My thoughts exactly.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Danny asked throwing the phone back.

 

“Call the Dean and pull her out of school. Have no choice if they're going to her school.”

 

“Where is it?”

 

“Ever heard of the Army Navy academy? In Cali?”

 

“Yeah why?”

 

“She goes there. For free on the navy's dime since her mom died in labor when I was 23…”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Not anyone's fault. Anna was breach. It was a hard labor and by the time she was born Makia had lost too much blood and had no will after holding our girl.”

 

“How old?” 

 

Steve tossed him the phone again and Danny saw the beautiful smiling face. Long naturally multicoloured hair and bright hazel eyes. “She's twelve…”

 

“She's beautiful.” Danny grinned tossing back the phone.

 

“Yeah she is. Named for her grandmother on her mom's side and the one place her mother always loved to go and be. The very state Anna was born in.”

 

“Her mom's idea?”

 

“Yeah.” Steve chuckled, “It was my idea for the middle name.”

 

“She seems like a good kid.”

 

“She is. Smart, funny, prankster but still star pupil and athlete. She's on the raiders team; Color and saber guards; drill team, hockey, track, MMA, and soccer.”

 

“Does she ever sleep?” Danny laughed.

 

“Oh yeah. About can't pry her out of bed. But once you do she's a whirlwind of activity.” Steve laughed right along with him. Their laughing woke the rest of the room up.

 

“How long you two clowns been awake?” Lou Grover asked with a groan.

 

“A while” they said in unison. 

 

“How's the liver?” Chin asked.

 

“The liver?” Steve asked confused.

 

Danny groaned, “When the helo came around on us they shot up your side. Hit you and the fuel tank. Crash landed on the beach. Before you say anything about a water landing I was  _ not _ going to let you die. End of discussion.”

 

“Once you were here Danny turned scary and we took them down. The ones that shot up the plane.” Kono chuckled.

 

“Remind me not to piss Danny off will you? I mean like really piss him off where he pulls out a gun.” Lou said.

 

“Why?” Steve asked looking at Danny.

 

“I have no idea what they're talking about, alright. Nothing happened that wouldn't normally happen. Everything's fine!” a round of scoffs and snorts greeted his words. “Alrighty fine, I may have hit the back seat flier a few times and sprained my hand doing so. And I may or may not have chased down the shooter of our plane and almost shot him point blank. Oh and I shot him in the leg before that for trying to run. No big deal.”

 

“No big deal he says. That's what it's going to say on your grave stone. ‘He said it's no big deal’” Steve snorted. “Okay… and the liver?”

 

Danny waved slicing motions at his throat as Chin opened his mouth and told him the whole thing top to bottom. Danny waved a finger at him, “Remind me when we get out of here you Chin Ho Kelly are buying everyone breakfast or dinner depending on the time.”

 

“What, why?”

 

“For blabbing when I tried to tell you not to! That's why!” Danny turned his head and met Steve's eyes, “And you… take care of my liver damn it. I did not through all of this shit for you to die on me. Got me?”

 

“Yeah Danny I got you.” Steve said solemnly. 

 

Kono, Chin, and Lou shared a look, “So what were you two cackling about earlier?” 

 

The question had Danny and Steve sharing a look, “You do it or I will” Danny said with arched brows.

 

Steve flipped him the bird. “You wouldn't even know if you weren't nosey.”

 

“I'm a detective. It's in the job description.”

 

“Oh really?!”

 

“Yeah really!”

 

“You two sure you didn't elope and not tell us?” Lou chuckled.

 

Steve shrugged as Danny vehemently denied it. “Okay McShrug… what does that shrug even mean?” 

 

“I'm the means that these questions have lost the novelty and I have come to realise that they're not going away. Seemingly any time soon.” Steve replied.

 

“Okay guys… off track. Why were you laughing?” Chin asked

 

“A reason?” Danny asked.

 

Steve snorted, “Danny woke up as I was making a phone call.”

 

“To who, bossman?” Kono asked.

 

Steve took a deep breath and just blurted the answer out, “My daughter” The room froze wide eyed except Danny who leaned back and watched. 

 

“Daughter?” Lou questioned.

 

“There's a mini boss man running around?” Kono asked delighted.

 

Danny smirked, “Yeah. There is. Cute little thing too. Though I'm expecting a trouble magnet.”

 

“She is not a trouble magnet!” Steve defended.

 

“Really? Because the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.” which sober up both Danny and Steve. “We have got to get that number for you.” Danny said. 

 

“I'll call them in a few hours.” Steve said with his best war face on.

  
  


- **SIX WEEKS LATER** -

 

Danny, Kono, Chin and Lou were standing outside of Honolulu International Airport waiting for Steve and Anna to step out. It had taken six weeks for Danny and Steve to be cleared for light duty and flying. But they were up and moving now. 

 

So when a blur came out  the doors and right at Danny's legs he was shocked but looking down he'd recognise that face anywhere. He leaned down and picked up the uniform clad child with a warm grin, “Hey kiddo”

 

“Hi Danno.” she beamed all wide smiles and bright eyes.

 

Kono, Chin and Lou were all shocked, as Steve walked up and roughed her hair, “Beeline for Danno huh?”

 

“Of course. He at least has taste.” she smiled impossibly wider at her dad.

 

“What? Come on I have taste!” Steve complained playfully. “I mean who wears suits in Hawaii?”

 

“Professionals” Danny and Anna replied in sync. This had everyone laughing.

 

“What is this pick on daddy day?” Steve asked.

 

Without missing a beat she replied with “No, that's next week this week is annoy a Steve week.”

 

“I've let you talk with Danno way too much. He's corrupted you.” Steve said.

 

“No, I came this way. But at least they broke the mold with me. Then again I'm artisanal made.” she smirked. “Because I will be the next Gretzky!”

 

“Gretzky?” came from Steve, Chin and Kono while Danny and Lou laughed.

 

“You all have taste in your toes” she replied. As she slipped down from Danny's hip and began to walk towards the cars. “Hockey is  _ the _ best sport  _ of all time _ , guys. But if I can't be the next Gretzky I will surpass Bobby Haul!” she smirked and danced her way out of her dad's arms reach. 

 

“Hockey?” Kono asked in a puzzled tone.

 

“If I'm going to educate Kono I need malasadas dad!” she crowed. And they all smirked at Steve's groans.

 

“You're going to break the bank kid!”

 

“My ass. You penny pinching frugal fish!”

 

“Language” Steve replied sternly.

 

“It's the truth!”

 

“So? Do as I say not as I do.”

 

“Dad if I did that I'd be a monk with no sense of humor or know how to have fun… or you know get even.”

 

Danny smirked, “She's right.”

 

“You'd have Grace doing the very same thing.” Steve retorted quickly.

 

“Oh sure. But you see Grace and Ilona are two very different people and children. Grace is definitely her mother's daughter, God help me. This one… is all Steve.” which had Steve paling and groaning.

 

“I'm doomed” the SEAL replied.

 

“Exactly.” Danny smirked as he put back the seat of the camero as Steve put the luggage in the trunk. Ana climbed into the back easily. “I mean. You can't expect much else from a kid with your genetics.”

 

“I'm could hope can't I?”

 

“Wishes in one hand, Steve” Danny replied with a grin as he threw Steve the keys.

 

“I hate that phrase.” Steve said slipping into the driver's seat and pulling away at breakneck speed.

 

Lou chuckles, “Glad we know the itinerary for the day.”

 

“Oh gods that was funny as hell.” Kono laughed wiping laugh tears away.

 

“Oh yes.” Chin said straddling his bike.

 

As they walked into their favorite dinner they stopped and watched as Steve and Danny dotted on the girl that was plastered in-between them in the large booth cuddling them. The scene was picturesque. Large smiles and lots of laughs. With no hesitation. The three others shared happy smiles before filling up the rest of the booth and dragging a chair over. It was halfway through the meal that Anna asked the question that had been on her mind for a while now.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Yes baby?” Steve asked as he reached for the syrup caddy.

 

“Why haven't you married Danno, yet?” said Danno started choking on his coffee.

 

Though Steve seemed to really be thinking about it. He looked down at her, “What if I wasn't sure that you'd be happy with someone else joining our little family?”

 

“Dad… pfffft… Seriously Daddy. You can't always put your worry about me and my thoughts over  _ your _ happiness.  _ You _ deserve to be happy to. Danno… I love Danno. He's perfect. I mean I know he's got his faults, but that's every human on this earth. By perfect I mean he's perfect  _ for _ you. Even if I didn't like Danno,  but I mean come on how would that even be possible? But say I didn't… I love you too much to get in the way of your happiness. And no… that  _ thing _ you had with that  _ woman _ in the Navtel does  Not count. I  _ Hated _ her. It always felt like she was hiding too much and that she was using you. Sorry daddy but I couldn't stand Rollins.” with her piece said she went back to her breakfast. Steadfastly ignoring the looks that the adults at the table were giving her.

 

“Wha- hold on a minute. Anna… what do you mean perfect for me?” Steve asked on a tone painted with an emotion they didn't recognise. 

 

“Daddy… I love you but you have a type… when it comes to men that is” she arched a brow back at him “And a submissive shit with no back bone is  _ not _ part of it.”

 

“If you know so much please do share with me because I'm not aware of it.” Steve said looking at her with that same look and arms crossed.

 

“Shorter stature, blue eyes. A spine, someone who knows who they are and makes no apologies for it. Someone who will go toe to toe with you and call you on your  _ bullshit _ and a  _ mouth _ . Loud and talkative. Someone who counteracts your penchant ways of being unable to talk. At least about what really matters. They usually wear their heart on their sleeves until it comes to the big stuff and then you'd never know how they really feel about it. Need I go on?” she asked giving him the thousand yard stare that the commander would never hope to match. Funnily enough. 

 

The rest of the table outside of the Father daughter duo quickly realized that they had been forgotten about and this must have been brewing on more than one front for a while. Now Danny just wasn’t sure what was really going on. And it brought him more questions than answers. But it did give him some ground footing to start looking at this and his whole relationship with Steve in a new light.

 

“You think you know so much? You’re just a kid!” Steve snapped back.

 

“I’m just a kid?” she asked quietly.

 

“Yes.” Steve retorted hotly having not seen the signs of a woman scorned in his daughter. Danny grabbed her balled fist to stop her from taking a swing but didn’t do anything further. He realised that she had something to say and needed to. Her feist twisted and squeezed dannys hand and then relaxed and he let it go.

 

“No I’m not. I’m the child you use as a shield to protect yourself like a bullet proof vest protects you from a barrage of bullets. You use me as an excuse so you don’t have to commit to something. To keep yourself from being happy. You loved my mom. I get that. But mom… She never would have wanted you to become the miserable fool that you are today. She never would have let you crawl this far inside your shell. She’d be yanking you around by your baby hairs until you got your shit together. So would have Siannon.” and she climbed over Danny’s lap and left for the bathroom.

 

Steve dropped his head in his hands cursing softly. It was Danny that silently got up and followed the young girl. No one at the table noticed Danny leave. They were too busy staring at Steve. But that was fine with the detective. He wanted to make sure the girl was okay. He knocked on the family bathroom door and waited. She Answered it and yanked him inside before anyone could see. He saw the broken tile and her bruised and bleeding hand. He helped her clean it all up silently for the longest time. She sat herself on the closed toilet lid head in her hands while Danny leaned against the door. “You okay?” he finally asked.

 

“I shouldn’t have brought up Siannon.”

 

“Who?”

 

“He’s my dad’s ex-fiance.”

 

“Can I ask why?”

 

“He died in combat. The people that killed the convoy that dad was with escorting Anton Hesse… Siannon was there. In the convoy. In the car that blew up. 15 navy SEALs and officers dead because of the Hesse brothers.” She sat there elbows braced on her knees hands clasped together and staring at them. “I never should have brought Siannon up to Daddy. But damn it he was important to me too. I hate not being able to talk about him. I miss him too, god dammit.”

 

“Tell me about him” Danny prodded and he crouched in front of the girl.

 

“He was my Dad’s complete opposite. Think first jump later. Calm and steady. The only one that had ever weathered the storm that is my Dad. He’d not take Daddy’s shit either. Just give him this thousand yard stare and tell him to either buck up or fuck up but either way stop being an idiot. Remind daddy that he does matter and just stop. Stop taking stupid risks. Stop focusing on the negatives in the world. Stop running head long into a combat zone without waiting for backup. Not that ever actually worked more than a handful of times but the point was there and made. And that seemed to ground my daddy more than anything. Siannon and Daddy never hid anything from me. I think other than Siannon I’m the only one that knows exactly what went down on dozens of missions. All the little details that were never filed in reports. The things that left scars on them both. You know they’d come into my room and cuddle me and then just as I’d start to fall asleep they’d start talking. Whispering in the night what had happened. I’d pretend to be asleep but… I just wanted to hear what happened. Be included. To be in the know and just be there for them in they way they always were for me. When Siannon passed away Dad sent me to the school. Told me it may be a while before I could come home. Didn’t even let me go to his funeral. Like if I did that then he was giving up. I dunno.” she heaved a very heavy and down trodden sigh that just begged Danny to pull her in. Pull her close and never let her go. And he did just that.

 

“It’s alright. Little Isle. It’s alright.” he whispered into her hair, rocking her gently and just let her cry.

 

Back at the table Steve cradled his head in his hands until Kono spoke up, “Boss man… What was that about?”

 

He mumbled into his hands, “Long standing argument.”

 

“Oh yeah?” asked Lou leaning forward.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“She seemed to have well thought out points.” Chin answered.

 

“Yeah in a disney romanticised way.” Steve moaned.

 

“I don’t know how romanticised that could be.” Lou commented as he leaned back and sipped his coffee. 

 

“How?” Steve asked incredulously.

 

“I see it like this. She wants you to be happy. Not content but honest to god happy. She sees what you and Danny are blind to and is just trying to make you open your eyes. I don’t know. Maybe it’s just me but I can’t see that as a bad thing.” Lou said dead serious before he took another drink of his coffee.

 

“He’s right bossman. But I’m curious…” she trailed off making Steve actually look at her.

 

“Who’s Siannon?” Steve asked with a long sigh. “He’s- he was-.” he sighed and scrubbed his face again. “My fiance. He was my fiance. He was killed by the men sent by Victor Hess to retrieve Anton. When the helo sent the missiles on the first vehicle in the convoy Siannon was killed instantly.”

 

“He was the driver.” Chin surmised.

 

“Yeah. Yeah he was.” Steve said.

 

“I’m sorry Steve” Kono whispered as she squeezed his hand. 

 

“Me too.” said man replied morosely. 

 

Lou looked thoughtful, “She seemed pretty bitter about it.”

 

“She doesn’t blame me. I blame me. She is still furious that I sent her to the Army Navy Academy right before his funeral.” he grunted.

 

“She had to of looked at him like a father. Did she get to go to his funeral?”

 

“No. I didn’t let her. I did know if Hesse would make an appearance just to taunt me. I didn’t want him hurting her.” they all looked at him with wide eyes. 

 

“You didn’t let her say good bye?” Kono whispered.

 

“I couldn’t. If Hesse or Wo Fat had known… They would have used her or worse… killed her. I… she’s all I have I couldn’t let them hurt her.” He trailed off at the end in a whisper.

 

Chin looked to where Danny should have made a loud and rude comment only to see the man wasn’t there. “Uh guys… Where’s Danny?”

 

Steve’s head snapped up and he looked around wildly until he caught a glimpse of Danny and Anna in the parking lot sitting on the hood of the Camero. Steve gestured with his head at the sight and they all sighed in relief. Danny was leaning against the front of the car ankles crossed hands in his pockets and not saying a word. Iliana was sitting next to him legs pulled up and her chin on her knees. Both watching the sky not saying a word. Though when she turned her head to ask Danny a question Steve and the rest of Five-o in the dinner could see the blatant signs that she’d been crying. Danny just turned his head and responded before turning back to look at the sky.

 

“What you think they’re talking about?” Kono asked.

 

“Siannon.” Steve said getting up and heading out the dinner door.

 

“Where-?” Chin called after him.

 

They watched as Steve slowly trotted up to the pair. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and seemed to fold in on himself. He spoke for a long time without being interrupted by either Danny or Anna. His hands started waving as he spoke and he knelt down infront of the small emotional girl. He held her hands as he spoke for a minute before standing up and taking a step back as she snapped at him. The tall lean machine that was Louisiana Iliona McGarrett Stood in a flurry and poked the commander in the chest hard over and over as he backed up. Before she turned to Danny and spoke hands clenched at her sides. Tight little fists of death and her whole frame shaking in  pent up fury. 

 

Ana turned away from her father and stood their shaking in fury and hurt. “Danny will you take me back to the airport? I’m going to go home. I don’t think this stay is very prudent right now.”

 

Danny looked between the two, “Sure kiddo. Hop in.” The wo ducked into the Camero and then sped off. “You know I’m not actually going to take you to the airport, right?”

 

“Yeah. I know.”

 

“Then why?”

 

“If I had stayed I was probably going to ask for your gun instead.”

 

“Well now, I can’t condone killing the neanderthal. Regardless of what he’s done. Plus it won’t make you feel better. Trust me.” He said it in such a tone that made her take pause and wonder if he had experience in that. And all Danny could think of was Columbia. He drove for a long time before he turned the corner to the McGarrett house. When they pulled into the driveway and the engine was cut the two just sat there. 

 

“Do I have to go in there?” she asked still looking straight ahead.

 

“Do you have a choice?”

 

“There’s always a choice.”

 

“I guess there is, isn’t there?”

 

“He hurt me. I know it wasn’t intentionally but he did. Real bad.”

 

“I know he did. But kiddo. Louisiana Iliona McGarrett. Iliona McGarrett. He named you. That name. Chosen with such care and affection. Don’t… don’t throw that love in his face kiddo. He loves you. Loves you enough to do whatever it takes even if it kills him inside.”

 

She finally looked at the detective that had been looking at her the entire time. “How can you be so sure.”

 

“Because he was on the island the same time you were. And he sent you away rather than let you become the next target.” she swallowed at those words and nodded before getting out of the car. The rest of them had beaten Danny and Anna to the house some hours ago. And had parked in their regular spots leaving Danny’s Camaro it’s usual place. Danny couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

He followed behind the girl sedately. Thinking long and hard he sat down on the front steps rather than going inside. He looked up at the sky. He had his own head shit to figure out. But just maybe she helped throw a new perspective at the kid to help her and her father look at the situation in another way. He startled slightly when Chin came and sat down beside him. Though the cold beer pressed into his hand made him relax. “What’s up?”

 

“Worried about you. But you don’t seem shocked by the mini-McGarrett at all.”

 

“We’ve talked about it all before. Except Siannon. That is.”

 

“Ah. That’s the part throwing you for a loop.”

 

“Yes.” and he took a long pull from the longboard.

 

“Do you love him that way?”

 

“Always have. How could I not? Just waiting for him to get with the programme.” Danny smirked.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” after a few minutes stretched out Danny began speaking. “You know. I told Steve a long time ago. When he fell down that cliff and found a body, when that building collapsed on us. Hell when I crash landed that plane but it never fucking clicked with him. You’d figure when you crash land a plane on a beach rather than in the water as told to keep someone else alive they’d catch on.” Danny shook his head and took another long pull off the beer.

 

“Yeah I guess you would, wouldn’t you?” Chin chuckled taking a drink of his own.

 

“You knew about Anna then?”

 

“I forgot until that night in the hospital but when we were working that first case I had a deep background pulled. Unredacted thanks to a friend.”

 

“He know?”

 

“No.”

 

“I see.” Chin whispered. “You know… Maybe you need to be blunt like a two by four over the head with him about it.”

 

“I think lil’ Isle did that for me.” Danny chuckled.

 

“Well yeah, but it didn’t come from you.”

  
“He’s not ready for it to come from me the way I want it to. Not yet. Plus I keep telling him. It just has yet to sink in for what I really mean.” At that Danny stood after chugging the last of his beer and headed inside. Leaving Chin with more questions than answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't intend to update this yet but Nikki had his way... again... *chuckles*

After everyone finally split from the welcome home party Steve was left to clean up the last of it and to his thoughts. He had put Isle to bed and now it was just him. And his thoughts. This morning had started out right took a left turn and then a few more before it had gotten back on course. 

 

He understood where his little girl was coming from but… it made him sigh as he bent over to pick up a stray napkin that had fallen to the wayside. That was the crux of it. Steve couldn't put it into words. Any of it. Words choked him more often than not and left him stumbling through encounters with others. Danny had a point. Sometimes he really did suck at “mammal to mammal” interaction. He had needed the navy to teach him to pull in and channel the emotions, but now… he was at a loss on how to even express them.  

 

He was jogged from his thoughts by a rapid on the kitchen table. “You know the garbage won't take itself out. Trust me I've had that discussion with it myself.” Danny said with a smile. His tie had disappeared, and he was now wearing khakis and a polo. He'd obviously ran his hands through his hair a couple of times while talking (more like arguing) with Rachel after he dropped Grace off at her mom's place.

 

“It needs to learn to” Steve said going with the excuse Danny had given him. Steve finally grabbed the bag and tied it up, “Be back in a minute.” Coming back it from tossing the trash out he grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed to the couch. “Hypothetically speaking, do you think I'm fucked up?” he asked plopping onto the couch knee and shoulder touching Danny’s as the took a drink from their respective beers.

 

Danny tilted his head before kicking off his sandals and twisting to face Steve's profile. “Hypothetically? Sure. You could say that.” seeing Steve's shoulders slump some he smiled and continued, “But who the hell isn't? You know my problems. I can't swim for fun, I'm claustrophobic, I hate the sand and sun and surf. Like seriously who actually hates the beach and paradise? And then proceeded to move to t exact place he hates? Me that's who. This schmuck sitting next to you. We all have our problems Steve. It's how we cope that makes the difference.” Danny watched as the other man's head slowly turned to face him wide eyed. “Yanno when I moved here and first met you… I hated both the place and the people. Not because they were bad or anything but because they were, for the most part, happy and where they wanted to be. All I wanted back then was for my life to go back to the way it was when Grace was real little. Her parents happy and together. In the same house with her puppy and family closer by. But then this Navy guy pulls a gun on me at  _ my _ crime scene. He barges in and takes over, this schmuck comes in and just takes over my life. He commandeered my car, my person and oddly enough my heart. Became my best friend, my partner and my daughter's godfather without even trying. And yeah sometimes he makes mistakes. Big, little and everything in between. But he's this will meaning guy that has a huge heart. He's this guy that'd give you the shirt off his back without wanting something in return. Take a bullet for a stranger even. An not because it's his job, yanno? But because that's just the type of guy he his. He's the best person to have on your side in anything. The crazy grenade stashing, building jumping son of a bitch he is. He's got his issues. He's terrified of being abandoned again, for good reason,  but doesn't want to be alone. He wants to do right by his daughter and his people. Honestly I can't see a damn thing wrong with him.” Danny turned his head to take a drink off his beer just add much to hide his grin. Watching Steve's gobsmacked expression was the highlight of the day to say the least. At least it was for Danny. 

 

“That is not what I thought was going to come out of your big ass Jersey mouth, Danno.” Steve finally got out after clearing his throat a few times. Danny turned back to him smirking in that  _ “What you gonna do about it, Steve?” _ sort of way. “Mahalo, Danno. Mahalo.” 

 

Steve sipped his beer for several minutes letting Danny's words roll through his mind and pairing them up with his own. He used them to shore himself up and  _ that _ is when something clicked in his mind. He loved Danno. He'd known that for a long time.  But now he knew  _ how _ he loved Danny. Previously he'd not given it a label, almost afraid to. Now, though, he slapped in on there almost making him physically flinch from the shock of it.

  
He turned his head to see Danny watching the old game on TV sipping his beer. He could see this. Them. Getting up he disappeared into the kitchen. Grabbing another beer from the fridge he stopped and put it back. He and Danny were still limited on how much alcohol they could have and the detective would pitch a bitch if he had much more. He shook his head. Steve felt he might as well be already married. And  _ that _ thought sent the rest spiraling. Shaking his head free he went back to the living room intent on saving those thoughts for later.

“You didn't hide in there and have a third beer did you? Because really that's bad for our liver.” Danny said not even turning to look at him.

“No Danno I didn't.”

“Good. Now come sit and shake the thoughts from the cobwebs and talk to me about where that question truly came from.” he said turning to watch Steve with a curious smile.

Steve pushed things aside on the coffee table and sat there which earned him an arched eyebrow. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Siannon.”

Danny pulled himself up by kept his feet tucked in and up on the couch. “I don't understand why you didn't. He was your partner at home and at work. It was personal and private. You were grieving. Besides we all have our secrets. Some more than others but we have them.”

“How?” Steve asked his voice painted in wonder and appreciation. 

“How can I be so understanding? Simple. I've fallen in love with two of my partners before. Grace, the very woman I named my daughter for was one of them.” Danny smiled.

“And the other?” Steve asked in his  _ “I have to know everything” _ voice.

“I'll always be in love with.  Just a I'll always love Rachel.” Danny smiled mysteriously. 

“hm…” Steve hummed in thought. “Did you ever… tell them how you felt?”

“Every day… but they never realised I meant it more than as friends or some such, ergo not really.”

Steve blinked at Danny. “You know it was Siannon that told me. He grabbed me by the back of the neck called me a stupid connard and kissed me.” Steve chuckled, “He told me he loved me and I said  _ “Yeah, love ya too” _ not really thinking about it. He rolled his eyes and laid one on me. Basically the equivalent of him hitting me with the two by four of truth.”

“Didn't think you'd get it without help huh?” Danny asked chuckling too.

“Exactly. He… gods he was the  most… something. I can't even put it into words. Just like you actually. I can't put you into words either.” Steve grinned at Danny's snigger.

“I've had a lot of people try and no one but my mother has succeeded.” Danny smirked as he sat up and pat his knee  as he stood up, “Rompicoglioni che io amo” he chuckled letting the Italian roll off his tongue. “About sums it up.”  slipping his flip flops on he headed for the door. “Ti amo, Steven. See you at work!” and Danny disappeared out the door before Steve could blink.

Steve flopped back and forth on that conversation with Danny. It was four in the morning and he rolled over grabbing his phone. Pulling up google translate he rankled his nose when he couldn't figure out what Danny had said. Then an idea hit him. His mother says it so she must know… pulling up his email app he sent her a message asking her about what Danny had said and a few other things. Some more personal than others and some about raising a pre-teen daughter. Finally he rolled out of bed and headed for his morning swim.

Coming back in after using the outside shower, Isle was just stumbling down the stairs. “Hey baby girl”

She plopped down at the kitchen island and groaned flopping her head down, “coffee” she groaned out like a zombie.

“Is brewing. Pancakes or smoothie?”

  
“Waffles. With chocolate chips.” the zombie impersonating his daughter groaned.

 

Steve shook his head laughing until the work tone went off. He groaned himself. Answering it, “McGarrett go”.


End file.
